Beautiful Monster
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama tidak ingin terikat maupun didominasi oleh orang lain. Keduanya secara tidak sengaja bertemu di lantai dansa. SIBUM story / YAOI /


**BEAUTIFUL MONSTER**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance **

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **YAOI**

.

.

.

"**CHOI SIWON** !" Suara nyaring yang berasal dari seberang telepon tidak kalah nyaring dengan suara musik bertempo cepat.

Sembari menikmati sentuhan sosok cantik 2 yeoja dengan pakaian minim, namja berparas tampan itu melayangkan kecupan singkat di bibir salah satu yeoja yang menyodorkan bibir kepadanya. "Harabojie, aku sedang sibuk – " ucapannya terhenti saat yeoja yang duduk disisi kiri tubuhnya mengelus area celananya dengan gerakan seduktif. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat selama sedetik lalu menggeram dalam tenggorokannya. "Aku akan menghubungimu – " Kepalanya menoleh kepada sosok yeoja yang sudah membuat benda kebanggaannya menegang. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping. " – besok," imbuhnya cepat lalu menutup sambungan telepon.

Setelah mematikan smartphonenya, namja dengan balutan kemeja hitam – dengan 3 kancing kemeja terlepas – menarik kedua sosok yeoja yang menemaninya bersenang-senang. Kedua tangan besarnya menuntun 2 sosok cantik itu turun ke lantai dansa. Bergabung bersama pengunjung club yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman suara musik.

"Kenapa tidak membawa kita ke hotel, oppa ?" rajuknya dengan suara manja. Tubuh seksinya terus bergerak menghimpit Siwon sembari menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk meraba dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan salah seorang yeoja yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tidak menyangka yeoja yang baru setengah jam yang lalu ditemuinya sudah bergerak agresif padanya. "Belum saatnya untuk 'bermain', sayang ~~" sahutnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Masih terlalu dini untuk meninggalkan club dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Bahkan Siwon baru menenggak satu gelas vodka.

Dentuman suara musik yang dimainkan salah seorang DJ semakin membuat suasana lantai dansa riuh. Siwon memejamkan kelopak matanya sembari menghirup aroma berbagai jenis minuman yang menyelubungi lantai dansa. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan tempo musik yang terus menghentak telinganya.

"Oppa ~~" Namja bermarga Choi itu menarik kembali dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya saat merasakan sentuhan tangan mengusap dagunya.

Siwon menikmati sentuhan benda lembab yang menempel pada bibirnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja sepasang matanya mendapati objek lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Terimakasih untuk malam ini," ucapnya santai lalu melepaskan diri dari jeratan 2 yeoja yang terus menempelnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Siwon terus menggerakkan langkah kakinya menyibak kerumunan manusia yang terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Seorang namja dengan kemeja putih longgar terlihat bergerak penuh semangat mengikuti irama musik.

"Boleh menemanimu berdansa ?" tawarnya sembari mengambil jarak sedekat mungkin dengan namja bersurai emas itu. Sebelum menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Siwon sudah terlebih dulu meletakkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang namja dengan tubuh lebih pendek darinya.

Merasakan sentuhan pada pinggangnya, namja bersurai emas itu memutar tubuhnya kearah Siwon tanpa menghentikan liukan pinggangnya. Dengan anggukan kepala ringan, namja berwajah cantik itu mempersilahkan Siwon menemaninya berdansa. "**Kibum** imnida," ucapnya sembari menggerakkan tubuh bagian depannya secara provokatif kearah Siwon.

Tanpa merasa sungkan, Siwon memberanikan diri untuk merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Ia lalu merendahkan bibirnya kearah telinga namja itu sembari berbisik lirih. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, Siwon tidak mendapatkan respon apapun.

"Arraseo - " sahutnya cepat. Kelima jari tangannya berbalik menyusuri pinggang Siwon dan dengan gerakan pelan meremas kejantanannya. Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya begitu menyadari benda kebanggaan Siwon sudah dalam kondisi mengeras. " - Aku bisa melakukannya di bilik toilet," imbuhnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lantai dansa.

.

.

.

"See ? – " Kibum merapikan rambut emasnya yang berantakan akibat jambakan kuat yang dilakukan Siwon. Lidahnya terjulur keluar lalu menyapu tepian bibirnya yang menyisakan cairan sperma. " – blowbob yang aku lakukan tidak kalah dengan yeoja yang menemanimu, bukan ?" ucapnya dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Kelima jari tangannya menepuk sekilas kemeja putihnya yang terlihat longgar untuk tubuhnya.

BRAK

Kibum menendang pintu toilet dengan kasar lalu berjalan keluar dari bilik. Baru 2 langkah menjauhi bilik, sosok cantik Kibum menyeringai sekilas melihat Siwon yang terdiam dalam posisinya.

"Hmm… Terimakasih untuk 5 menit yang menyenangkan," ucapnya lalu melambaikan satu tangannya ke udara. Kemudian tangannya membanting pintu bilik kedalam posisi tertutup.

Sementara dibalik bilik sempit itu, Siwon menghirup nafas dalam dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Paru-parunya terasa hampa tanpa pasokan udara selama sosok namja berambut keemasan tadi melakukan blowjob kepadanya.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang cukup dalam, Siwon menggerakkan bola matanya turun ke selangkangannya. Pupil matanya melebar melihat celana jeans dan boxernya sudah turun hingga sebatas paha. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada ceceran cairan putih yang tersisa disekitar kejantanannya yang masih setengah ereksi.

Siwon mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang nyaris tidak disadarinya. Bagaimana sosok namja berparas menggemaskan itu melahap batang kejantanannya dengan rakus. Belum lagi lidah basahnya yang membuat kulit tubuhnya memanas karena pacu gairah. Tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa menikmati sentuhan seseorang dengan gender yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Nnngghhh ~~ " Tanpa sadar bibirnya melenguh.

Menarik diri dari alam bawah sadarnya, Siwon berniat memperbaiki penampilannya. Dan gerakan tangannya yang sudah memegang ujung celana jeans terhenti seketika. Siwon melotot horor melihat benda kebanggaannya kembali mengeras hanya karena dirinya melenguh.

Sialnya, ia melenguh karena kembali membayangkan kejadian beberapa menit lalu bersama sosok yang belum dikenalnya.

OMG !

Sepertinya Siwon harus menunda niatnya untuk memperbaiki penampilannya yang terlihat nyaris tanpa tenaga. Ada urusan lain yang saat ini membutuhkan dirinya agar segera diselesaikan.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata tajamnya terus mengamati kerumunan manusia yang berada di club. Sudah selama seminggu ini dirinya menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi club hanya karena didorong rasa penasaran. Rasa penasaran yang terus mengusik pikirannya.

Sejak kejadian tempo hari di bilik toilet, Siwon semakin dihantui rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi mengenai sosok namja berambut emas. Sayangnya, hingga saat ini ia belum sekalipun melihat kembali namja berparas cantik itu.

"Vodka," ucap Siwon kepada bartender yang sedang meracik minuman dibelakang meja bar. Sepasang matanya terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang keluar - masuk club. Meski ada beberapa yeoja yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja, Siwon memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan dihantui rasa penasaran. Selama seminggu ini pekerjaannya di kantor sudah cukup terbengkalai karena bayangan wajah Kibum.

"Vodka pesanan Anda, Tuan." Sang bartender menyodorkan gelas kecil berisi vodka pesanan Siwon.

Menganggukkan kepalanya kearah bartender, Siwon segera menenggak habis vodka itu. Meski sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas vodka, namja dengan wajah rupawan itu masih enggan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Haii ~~" Kibum terkekeh kecil mendapati ekspresi wajah Siwon yang memucat begitu melihatnya. Menarik kursi kosong didekat Siwon, namja dengan balutan kemeja hitam itu segera memesan minuman kepada bartender. "Sudah berapa lama mencariku ?"

Siwon mendengus pelan dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Apa namja disampingnya itu tidak tahu betapa dirinya tersiksa selama seminggu ini. "Seminggu," sahutnya cepat. "Kamu pasti sengaja tidak menampakkan diri di club setelah kejadian minggu lalu, kan ?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak setuju dengan tuduhan yang diberikan Siwon padanya. "Aku memiliki urusan lain yang lebih penting daripada menghabiskan waktuku di club, Choi Siwon."

Siwon terdiam. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian seminggu lalu. Ia merasa yakin jika dirinya sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri. Tapi bagaimana Kibum mengetahui namanya ?

"Kamu mengenalku ?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kaget.

Menyesap sedikit wine pesanannya, Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Tentu saja. Bahkan semua yeoja murahan di club ini pasti mengenalmu," sindirnya halus.

"Well, jika seorang Choi Siwon mencariku pasti ada pembicaraan penting yang ingin dirimu sampaikan." Kibum menyesap kembali wine-nya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. Ia lalu berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan Siwon yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kerjasama kepadamu," sambarnya cepat. Bola matanya mengamati penampilan Kibum dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan tonjolan didada Kibum sukses membuat Siwon terpana.

Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, namja berpipi bulat itu hanya menyeringai licik. "Aku tidak yakin tawaran darimu adalah sebuah tawaran biasa, Tuan Choi."

"Selama seminggu ini pikiranku kacau setelah kejadian di bilik toilet. Jadi aku berpikir mungkin aku - ah - kita bisa bekerjasama,"

"Mengingat track-recordmu yang cukup panjang - " Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat sembari mengingat gelar yang disandang Siwon. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan gosip yang hinggap ditelinganya mengenai Choi Siwon. Sudah banyak yeoja yang menghabiskan malam panjang bersama dengan si playboy. " - Aku harus mempertimbangkannya."

"Aku serius !" Siwon meraih bahu Kibum yang sudah berjalan menuju lantai dansa. "Aku berjanji akan memberikan kepuasan padamu, Kibum-ah."

Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, namja cantik itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaranmu yang sangat menggiurkan, Tuan Choi. Dan lagi, kamu bisa menarik tawaranmu untuk berhubungan seks dengan sesama namja. Karena aku tahu jika dirimu sama sekali belum pernah berhubungan seks dengan namja manapun. Arraseo !"

Dan harus Siwon akui jika seluruh ucapan Kibum memang benar. Ia sama sekali belum pernah berhubungan seks dengan namja. Ia juga tidak memiliki pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi segalanya berubah sejak pertemuannya dengan Kibum. Siwon berpikir jika Kibum bisa memberikan sedikit sentuhan warna lain dalam hidupnya.

** _TBC_**

.

.

.

Hello ~~~~

Sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah lama tidak mengetik FF xoxo… Tolong kasih saran ya ^^

Seriusan nih, aku udah lama engga ngetik FF. Jadi tolong kasih saran atau kritik atau dukungan juga boleh ^^


End file.
